htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Tiger Bomb
Roles Staring *Thorny *Randolph Featuring *Flare *Zitten Appearances *Tiger Soldiers Plot The episode begins as Thorny and his team of commandos prepare to infiltrate a jungle base of the Tiger Army. After overlooking the area with binoculars, Thorny gives the orders to move out. Both Thorny and Flare take out patrols around the base, while Zitten infiltrates the base under the guise as a pizza boy. When Zitten opens the pizza box, it is shown that he has replaced a slice with a throwing knife. He appears to grab and throw his knife at Randolph. But however, he realizes that he has thrown a slice of pizza instead by mistake. This blows his cover and he is chased by the Randolph's team. Zitten grabs and throws his knife at his pursuers, but instead hits Flare by mistake, managing to distract the soldiers chasing him. Thorny then throws a bomb into the base, scaring off the soldiers who were chasing Zitten. The bomb rebounds off the pizza Randolph is holding, covering it with melted cheese, and lands back in Zitten's hands. While Thorny tries desperately to remove the knife from Flare's torso, Zitten runs to Thorny for help, since the cheese from the pizza is causing the bomb to stick to his hands. As Thorny pulls the knife out of Flare, he panics and runs off. The knife cuts the lit fuse and ignites a bomb in Zitten's bag. The two are blown away deeper into the jungle. Thorny survives the explosion, but Zitten dies from being severely burnt. As the enemies close in, Thorny hides in Zitten's burnt corpse. While the soldiers survey the damage of the explosion, Thorny huddles in Zitten's corpse, whimpering in fear. Overcome by the extreme stress of the situation, Thorny flips out for the first time. He emerges from Zitten's body roaring in grief and rage, using Zitten's ribcage and one of his femurs as weapons to disembowel a soldier and knock out his teeth. The loose teeth fall in the soldier's stomach and Thorny blows in the top of the stomach. The teeth fly out of the stomach like machine gun bullets, cutting down all the soldiers. The only two left standing, Thorny and Randolph begin fighting. After a long and bloody battle, during which Flippy is stabbed in his stomach and has his hands cut off, Thorny manages to kill Randolph by ripping open his stomach with his hand stubs, and crushing him under a falling log. He later visits another Tiger Army base in the middle of a lake carrying a pizza box. He opens the box to reveal Randolph's crushed face, now resembling a pizza, while laughing manically. Deaths *Zitten is burnt serverly *A Tiger Soldier is disembowled by Thorny, who uses Zitten's ribcage as a weapon. *Tiger Soldiers are killed when Thorny uses a tiger soldier's organs like a machine gun, loading it with teeth that act as bullets. *Randolph is flattened by a large log Flippy landed on, causing his head to resemble a pizza. Injuries *Flare is impaled by Flippy's knife accidentally. *Thorny is stabbed in the gut by Randolph's dagger. *Thorny pummels Randolph and slams him into a tree. *Randolph slices Thorny's hands off with his claw. *Randolph has his torso ripped open and intestines exposed by Flippy's sharp arm bones. Category:HTForever333's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:War Episodes Category:Fan version episodes